Salita de preguntitas xDDD :3
by Adagio 5682
Summary: Aquí me pueden decir preguntras sobre los fanfics o otras cosas xD y sugerencias :3
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAA, de seguro les parece raro el nombre xD.**

**En esta sala de preguntas xD, pueden hacer cualquier pregunta sobre mis fanfics o de cualquier cosa xD y tambien sujerencias xD.**

**Por eso el nombre "Salita de preguntas xDDD :3"**

**Espero sus preguntas y sugerencias :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa a todos :3.**

**Un saludo a princesa rainbow que fue el primer comentario :D.**

* * *

-Hola yo soy ximena, yo responderé las preguntas junto a las portadoras que están a mi costado- dijo ximena.

-HOLAAAA YO SOY PINKIE PIE Y ME GUSTA LA DIVERCION- grito pinkie.

-Yo soy rarity- dijo rarity.

-Yo soy twilight sparkle- dijo twilight.

-Yo soy rainbow dash- dijo rainbow.

-Yo soy applejack- dijo applejack.

-Am… yo soy fluttershy- dijo fluttershy.

-Bueno, ya que se presentaron vamos con la primera pregunta- dijo ximena.

**Princesa rainbow.**

**¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Pregunta numero 1: ¿Te gustan los poderes de fuego?**

-Supongo que esa pregunta va para mí- dijo ximena- Pues si me gustan, porque el fuego es caliente y hermoso.

**¿Fire sun es de equestria al igual que twilight?**

-Pues si ella es de equestria al igual que su hermana star- dijo ximena.

**¿Rainbow dash tendrá un papel importante en problemas de fuego?**

-No es obvio, yo voy a tener un papel importante en ese fanfic- dijo rainbow.

-Mejor cállate rainbow dash, puede ser porque todavía no sé si tendrá un papel importante, pero lo más probable es que si- dijo ximena.

**¿Por qué los capítulos los haces cortitos :(**?

-Porque me da flojera hacerlos más largos, pero tal vez más adelante- dijo ximena.

**¿Problemas de fuego tendrá a las parejas de las chicas?**

-Si pero no será mucho como en mis otras historias- dijo ximena

**Y esooooo es todo, espero que puedas contestarlas y si no, no hay problema :).**

-Que eso fue todo debe de haber más preguntas, ximena has algo- dijo pinkie.

-No pinkie todavía hay más preguntas- dijo ximena.

-WIIII- dijo ximena.

**Pegasister del corazón**

**HOLAAAA AMIGAAAAA XDDD****.**

-Holaaaa agus- dijo ximena.

**Salita de preguntitas es un nombre muy kawai :3 xD**

**Mis sensuales preguntas xD:**

**Pony favorito?**

**-**Pos es dashie xD- dijo ximena.

**Soy tu amiga? Dime la verdad Xd**

-Obio que si agus- dijo ximena.

**Color favorito?**

**-**Mi color favorito es el dorado- dijo ximena.

**Soy tu amiga? xDDD**

-Si lo eres agus, ya te lo dije xD- dijo ximena.

**Animal favorito?**

**-**Me gustan todos los animales, especialmente los perros y gatos- dijo ximena.

**Tienes oc?**

-Si, si tengo un oc- dijo ximena.

**Sooy tu amiga? xDDD**

**Esas son mis preguntas sensuales xD respóndelas si quieres, así voy a tu casa a festejar y comer pan? XDDDD.**

**PDC**

**-**Okay agus, vienes a mi casa que esta en lima y festejamos y comemos pan xD- dijo ximena.

-NOOOOO YA NO HAY MAS PREGUNTAS ESO ES MUY PERO MUY MALO :(- dijo pinkie muy triste.

-Bueno, dejen mas preguntas plissss- rogo ximena.

-CHAOO A TODOS- se despidieron todas

* * *

**Bueno ya dejen mas sensules preguntas xD.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hoy dejaron más preguntas así que hoy responderemos las que dejaron- dijo ximena.

-WIIII MAS PREGUNTAS YEY- grito pinkie.

-Bueno a responder las preguntas- dijo ximena.

**MrBrony25.**

**Bueno solo tengo dos preguntas.**

**Arreglará el problema y volverá con sus amigas en tu fic aventuras en canterlot.**

-Pues twilight si va a arreglar el problema, y es aventuras en la escuela xD- dijo ximena.

**Sera de twilight en tu fic problemas de fuego.**

-Twilight le va a quitar la magia a fire-dijo Ximena.

-Bueno vamos con las siguientes preguntas-dijo applejack.

**Pinkie pie (Anonimo)**

**Holaaaa tengo unas preguntas para ti y sobre tus historias.**

**1-. ¿Qué te demoras mucho en actualizar el fanfic PROBLEMAS DE FUEGO?**

-Porque también tengo otras historias las cuales también debo de actualizar- dijo Ximena

-Aparte eres una floja- dijo pinkie.

**2-. ¿Porque la hija de rainbow dash se llama star en SIEMPRE JUNTOS?**

**-**No sé solo estaba observando las estrellas y se me ocurrió star- dijo ximena.

**3-. ¿Quién es la chica misteriosa que le habla a twilight en AVENTURAS EN LA ESCUELA?**

-Es magic, la chica-dijo Ximena.

-Quien es magic- pregunto twilight.

-Entra a fanfiction net y sabrás quien es- dijo ximena.

**¿Cómo te llamas?**

-Me llamo Ximena- dijo Ximena.

**¿Dónde eres?**

**-**Soy de Peru.

**Bueno eso fue todo.**

-Hay más preguntas- pregunto pinkie.

-Si las hay- dijo twilight.

**Pegasister del corazon**

**Mis sensuales preguntas aparecieron xDD**

**¿Puedo hacer otras?**

**-**Ya las estás haciendo agus- dijo ximena

**1-. ¿Cómo es tu oc?**

**-**Es una unicornio de color rosado, melena y cola rubia y se llama bright heart- dijo Ximena.

**Para pinkie: ¿Qué te parece cheese sandwich?**

-Pues mmm es lindo- dijo sonrojada.

**Para dash: ¿Te gustaría hacer el cuchicuchi con soarin? xD (soy muy pervertida) e.e**

-Jejejeje la verdad no jejejeje- dijo rainbow que estaba sonrojada

-Sé que estas mintiendo dashie- dijo pinkie.

-Cállate pinkie pie, que a ti te gusta chesse- dijo rainbow.

**Para rarity: Dime rarity****¿Porque cuidas tu belleza?**

-Porque una dama siempre debe de estar bella.

**Para fluttershy: Cuál es tu animal favorito? ¡DIME CUAL ES NO ME DIGAS MUCHOS SINO TE PEGO CON EL PALO DE MI CASA .-. XD!**

**-**Pues mi animal favorito es el conejo- dijo fluttershy.

**Applejack: ¿Otra fruta además de la manzana?**

-Mmmm no, solo me gusta la manzana.

**Para vos amiga: ¿Te gusta alguien dime la verdad? e.e**

-Pos no, no me gusta nadie- dijo Ximena.

**A otra cosa, mi nombre no es agus, es un apodo que tomaron como nombre, pero yo no me llamo Agustina, solo que mi segundo nombre no me gusta y me dicen así :(**

**PDC**

-Bueno esas fueron las preguntas de agus- dijo ximena.

-HAY MAS- pregunto pinkie.

-SI hay más, pero deja de gritar pinkie, estoy leyendo- dijo twilight.

-Cerebrito- dijo rainbow.

-No lo soy rainbow- dijo twilight.

-Bueno, mejor pasamos a las siguientes preguntas antes de que se peleen- dijo Ximena.

-Las siguientes preguntas son de princesa rainbow- dijo Ximena.

**¡GRACIAS POR CONTESTAR MIS PREGUNTAS!****  
bueno aquí vienen más...**

**¿Quién es tu personaje favorito de fondo? **

-Es derby- dijo Ximena

**¿Quién es tu pareja favorita?**

-Soarindash- dijo Ximena

**¿Para ti quien canta mejor de las mane 6?**

-Pinkie pie- dijo Ximena.

-WIIIII- dijo pinkie**  
¿Crees que sunset shimmer canta asombrosamente genial?**

**-**SI ELLA CANTA HERMOSO, ejem, sin ofender pinkie- dijo Ximena.

-No te preocupes xime, a mí también me gusta su canto- dijo pinkie

**¿Quién es más inteligente, twilight sparkle o sunset shimmer?**

-Pues yo creo que twilight- dijo Ximena.

-Porque es una cerebrito- dijo rainbow.

-No lo soy dash- dijo twilight.

-DEJEN DE PELEAR- dijo Ximena.

**¿En la 3 película de equestria girls como crees que sea la reacción de twilight sparkle del mundo humano y la pony cuando se encuentren?**

**-**Pues creo que dé sorpresa, porque ver a alguien igual a ti no se ve todos los días- dijo Ximena.

**¿Soy una de tus amigas?**

-Claro que lo eres mari, pero tú no me conoces, a la que conoces es a Andrea, mi hermana que está a mi lado, pero todos los que son amigos de mi hermana también son míos- dijo Ximena.

-HOLAAA MARI, QUE HACES- dijo Andrea.

-Deja de gritar, para que twilight se concentre en su lectura- dijo Ximena.

-Twilight es cerebrito, verdad dashie- dijo Andrea.

-Si lo es- dijo rainbow.

-NO SOY CEREBRITO ANDREA Y RAINBOW DASH- dijo molesta twilight.

-Bien- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

**¿Crees que en algún momento pongan el soarindash?**

**-**Pues…- no acabo de hablar porque Andrea interrumpió a Ximena.

-YO LE EXPLICOOOO- dijo Andrea.

-Bien explícalo tú- dijo Ximena.

-CLARO QUE VA A APARECER, EN LA TERCERA PELICULA DE EQEUSTRIA GIRLS, POR QUE VAN A SALIR LOS WONDERBOLTS, ES LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HASBRO- grito Andrea.

-Ok?- dijo Ximena.

**¿Cuando vuelves a actualizar problemas de fuego? :(**

-Hoy, pero más tarde- dijo ximena****

**Bueno eso es todo, (por ahora) muajaja gracias :D**

-Bueno eso fue todo, BYEEEEEE- dijo Ximena.

-ADIOS AMIGOS, SUEÑEN CON LA PRINCESA LUNA- dijo Andrea


	4. Chapter 4

**Se que dije que iba a dejar fanfiction, pero por una no voy a dejar a varias personas que me apoyan .-.**

**Así que aquí me tienen de nuevo amigos :333**

* * *

-HOLAA MUNDOOOOO- dijo andrea- Hoy ximena no va a participar por que se fue de piyamada con sus amigas.

-Que mal, a mi me caía bien ximena- dijo pinkie.

-BUENOO, ASÍ QUE YO ARE EL SENSUAL CAPITULOOOO, pero tenemos una invitada especial, ES FABIANAAA PERO LE DICEN FRESHITAAA :D- dijo andrea.

-Andrea puedes dejar de gritar, por favor- dijo fabiana.

-OK FRESHITAAAA, esperen estoy gritando- dijo andrea.

-Si si como sea, las siguientes preguntas son de...- fabiana no termino de hablar por que la interrumpieron.

-MARICRUZ LOPEZ SAABEDRA, PERO MAS CONOCIDA COMOO, PRINCESA RAINBOW- dijo andrea.

**Princesa rainbow**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CONTESTAR MIS PREGUNTAS :P!**

**-**DEE NADAA MARII- dijo andrea.

-Puedes dejar de gritra andrea- dijo fabiana.

-Okidokiloki- dijo andrea.

-OYEEE ESA ES MI SENUAL FRASEEE- dijo pinkie.

**¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de escribir un capitulo de mlp, como lo harías?**

-LLENOO DE SOARINDASH- dijo andrea.

**Respecto a la primera pregunta, ¿quien seria el personaje principal?**

-Dashie, por- dijo andrea

**¿Crees que en algún momento rainbow sea princesa :3?**

-Dicen que en la pelicula del 2017, todas se combertiran en princesas- dijo fabiana.

**Pregunta para rainbow dash (te admiro, eres la mejor y pss solo hago historias donde tu seas el personaje principal :D y admiro tu gran lealtad, ¡ERES SUPER! ¿por que siempre te tienes que pelear con soarin?, ¿que haces si una de tus amigas esta en peligro?, ¿te gusta la poesía?, ¿te gusta cantar e inventar tus historias?, ¿tienes una voz hermosa?, ¿enserio amas a soarin?, ¿que haces si te tienes que separar de tus amigas por un tiempo?, tu madre esta enferma y necesita una medicina para curarse oh si no puede fallecer y tienes 2 opciones, 1: quedarte con ella y vivir tu último momento de felicidad y 2: ir a trabajar pero sin papeles a otro país, con el peligro de que te atrapen y te encarcelen, ¿cual elegirías?**

-Bueno son muchas las preguntas, pero las voy a responder- dijo rainbow.

-ESOO DASHIEEE- dijo andrea.

**1-. ¿Por que siempre te tienes que pelear con soarin?**

-Por que es un tonto- dijo dashie.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- dijo andrea.

-Puedes callarte andrea- dijo fabiana.

-Okidokiloki- dijo andrea.

-ESAA ES MI SENSUAL FRACEEE- dijo pinkie

-Oka- dijeron todos.

**2-. ¿Que haces si una de tus amigas esta en peligro?**

-La ayudo y si es posible arriesgo mi vida por ella- dijo dashie.

-QUE SENSUAL :3- dijo andrea.

**3-. ¿Te gusta la poesia?**

**-**Si me gusta, pero eso no se significa que sea cerebrito- dijo dashie.

**4-. ¿Te gusta cantar e inventar tus historias?**

**-**Si me gusta cantar, pero lo de las historias se lo dejo a ximena o twilight- dijo dashie.

-Y QUE HAY DE MI- dijo andrea.

-Y andrea- dijo dashie.

-ESO- dijo andrea.

**5-. ¿Tienes una voz hermosa?**

**-**Si, pero eso es secreto-dijo dashie.

-QUEE, TENIAS QUE CANTAR AHORA :3- dijo andrea.

**6-. ¿Enserio amas a soarin?**

**-**Pues si- dijo dashie sonrojada.

-HAY AMOR EN EL AIRE Y NO SE QUE MAS SIGUE- dijo andrea.

-Loca- dijo fabiana.

-Eso lo seras vos- dijo andrea.

**7-. ¿Que haces si te tienes que separar de tus amigas por un tiempo?**

**-**Pues la verdad no se, tal vez me ponga triste o no se- dijo dashie.

**8-. Tu madre esta enferma y necesita una medicina para curarse o si no puede fallecer y tienes dos opciones, 1: Quedarte con ella y vivir tu ultimo momento de felicidad y 2: Ir a trabajar pero sin papeles a otro pais, con el peligro que te atrapen y te encarcelen ¿Cual elegirías?**

-La primera opción, por que representa mi elemento- dijo dashie.

-ESOOO- dijo andrea.

**Para applejack...eh visto tu actitud positiva y tu gran forma fantástica de demostrar tu cariño hacia tus amigas, pero tu honestidad ha dejado huella en mi corazón y quiero hacerte esta pregunta, ¿que es lo que haces para nunca mentirle a tus amigas ni a tus familiares y tener muy en alto tu honestidad?**

**-**Gracias compañera, bueno el secreto es que siempre debes de ser honesta con tigo y con los demas, y si no lo haces no creerán en ti- dijo applejack

**Para rarity...estoy deacuerdo contigo respecto a la belleza, ya que somos mujeres y debemos demostrar nuestro lado femenino y nuestra belleza interior al igual que la exterior, como cuidarnos aunque quiero hacerte las siguientes preguntas, ¿por que apesar de que eres muy femenina te llevas muy bien con applejack y rainbow dash?, ¿por que eres tan dramática cuando tu vestido solo tiene un puntito de lodo que apenas y se nota? y por último ¿por que siempre que se trata de defenderte oh defender a tus amigas actúas de una forma violenta y poco vista en una mujer fina, hermosa y delicada como tu?**

-Gracias querida, creo que tu y yo seremos grandes amigas- dijo rarity- respecto a tus preguntas te las voy a responder.

**1-. ¿Por que a pesar de que eres muy femenina te llevas muy bien con applejack y rainbow dash?**

-Por que cuando es amistad verdadera no importa la nacionalidad, el carácter ni la edad para ser amigas- dijo rarity.

**2-. ¿Por que eres tan dramática, cuando tu vestido tiene solo un puntito de lodo que apenas y se nota?**

-Por que esa es mi forma de ser- dijo rarity.

**3-. ¿Por que siempre que se trata de defenderte o ofender a tus amigas, actúas de una forma violenta y poco vista en una mujer fina, hermosa y delicada como tu?**

-Por que cuando se trata de amistad siempre debes de defenderlas de todo- dijo rarity.

**Para fluttershy...tu me has demostrado como la amabilidad es algo muy importante en nuestra vida, pero hay una pregunta que siempre me he hecho, ¿que tanta fuerza interior tienes que llegas al grado de perder la amabilidad y parecer peor que rainbow dash?, oh y tengo otra pregunta...imaginemos que estas en un barco y este se va a hundir, solo tienes la oportunidad de salvar a 2 de tus amigas, ¿a cuales 2 salvarías?**

**-**Bueno gracias- dijo fluttershy- Ahora voy a responder tus preguntas.

**1-. ¿Que tanta fuerza interior tienes que llegas al grado de perder la amabilidad y parecer peor que rainbow dash?**

-OYEE YO NO SOY ASI- dijo dashie.

-Bueno yo... la verdad no se como pasa- dijo sonrojada fluttershy.

**2-. Imaginemos que estas en un barco y este se va a hundir, solo tienes la oportunidad de salvar a 2 de tus amigas, ¿a cuales 2 salvarías?**

**-**Si no salvo a todas, no salvo a ninguna- dijo fluttershy.

**Pinkie pie...tu ¡ERES TAN LOCA COMO YO Y MUY ALEGRE!, me diviertes mucho y además eres exactamente como yo, pero respecto a tu actitud, la siguiente pregunta la pensé hace mucho tiempo...¿que haces con tu actitud si se trata de un momento serio?**

**-**WII GRACIAS MARI, puedo decirte asi verdad, como sea VOY A RESPONDER TU PREGUNTAA, bueno si es de un momento serio tengo que ponerme seria logico no- dijo pinkie.

-Okay- dijeron todos.

**twilight sparkle...eres una pony estudiosa, lista, inteligente y muy madura, así soy yo, me gusta sacar calificaciones asombrosas, por eso te hago las siguientes preguntas, ¿que haces si repruebas un examen de la princesa celestia?, ¿como le haces para resolver problemas?, ¿que es lo que haces en todo el día aparte de leer?**

**-**Gracias maricruz, bueno respondere tus preguntas- dijo twilight.

**1-. ¿Que haces si repribebas un examen de la princesa celestia?**

**-**Estaria super nerviosa- dijo twilight.

**2-. ¿Como le haces para resolver problemas?**

-Con pasiencia- dijo twilight.

**3-. ¿Que es lo que haces todo el dis a parte de leer?**

-Me reuno con mis amigas- diji twilight

**para ti xime, ¿que música escuchas mas?**

**-**Como xime no esta yo responderé las preguntas- dijo andrea.

-Escucho blanck space- dijo andrea.

-Siempre lo escuchas y me fastidas con eso- dijo fabiana.

**¿que color te fascina?**

**-**El verde agua- dijo andrea.

-Ese es un color bien sensual- dijo pinkie con cara de :3.

**¿si pudieras crear a una pony, como la harías?**

-Yo tengo mi oc y luego te lo paso por face mari- dijo andrea

**¿que harías si viniera una invasión de unicornios?**

-Mmmm nose buscaría a rarity- dijo andrea

**¿si fueras un pájaro a donde irías?**

**-**A tu casa a buscarte- dijo andrea.

**y eso fue todo, espero puedas contestarlas :p, nos vemoooooooos :3, ¡Y HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ANDREAAAAAAAAAAAA :D!**

**-**HOLA MARIII- dijo andrea.

-Bueno las siguientes preguntas son de alicornio angelical love- dijo fabiana.

**Alicornio angelical love**

**Hola, yo soy la enana que dejaba reviews con el nombre de "Rainbow Rarity", ya me hice mi propia cuenta n.n ahora explicándole a Andrea(claro, si no te molesta): no estoy segura de que aparezcan lo Wonderbolts, ya que "los Wonderbolts" del mundo humano son las mane6 ya que ellas representan a la escuela Canterlot High, así que hay menos probabilidades de que aparezca el SoarinDash que yo también tanto deseo :'( ,mira la imagen representativa de la película y vas a ver a algunas de las mane6 con ropa para los juegos, osea que ellas son LAS WONDERBOLTS, pero tampoco es mi intención desilusionarte.**

-Pero equestria dayli o como se escriba lo dijo- dijo andrea  
**Ahora mis preguntas :3**  
**-Para Dashie ¿A quién de los wonderbolts admiras más 7u7?**

-Emmm a todos jejejjeje- dijo sonrojada.

-No mientas dashie, yo se que te gusta soarin- dijo pinkie con cara perver 7u7.

**-Para Rarity ¿Te gusta Fancy Pants?**

-QUE, em claro que no jejje- dijo rarity

**-Para Twilight ¿Por qué eres tan cerebrito?**

-Por que me encanta estudiar- dijo twilie.

-POR ESO ERES CEREBRITO JAJAJAJAJAJA- dijeron applejack y dashie al mismo tiempo.

**-Para Pinkie ¿Cuánta azúcar comes a día?**

-COMO MUSHOOOOOO- dijo pinkie.

**-Para Fluttershy ¿Por qué eres tan tímida?**

-Am bueno yo- dijo nerviosa la flutty.

-Eso es personal- dijo pinkie.

**-Para Applejack ¿Por qué no te gusta usar vestidos?**

-Por que son apretados- dijo applejack.

**Y por último Rarity, eres mi poni favorita en el mundo :3 haz sido una inspiración para mí totalmente X3 enserio enserio enserio enserio enseeeeerioo te admiro, no te cambiaría por nada.**

-Gracias querida- dijo rarity  
**Rainbow, tú eres mi otra poni favorita, no hay nadie que te iguale, lo que más me encanta de ti es el SoarinDash, es la mejor pareja que conozco, y tú debes saber de que se trata el SoarinDash eh, yo sé que ambos son el uno para el otro y... te tengo un regalo, pero antes TRAÍGANME A SOARIN, si no hay Soarin, no hay regalo...**

-YA ESCUCHARON PONIS TRAIGANLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- dijo andrea.

-Okay- dijeron mientras lo traian.

-YA LO TRAJIMOS AHORA REGALOO- dijo pinkie.

-De que regalo hablan- dijo soarin

-Mmm preguntaselo a ella- dijo andrea señalando una pantalla en donde estaba angelical.  
**Bien, este es tu regalo, busca el vídeo en google con el siguiente link: watch?vvI4woYpM44Q ó con el nombre de: SoarinDash: Yo te quiero más - EME 15 ... Espero que te haiga gustado tu regalo Dashie X3**

-Emmm gracias por tu regalo jejejjeje- dijeron ambos sonrojados.

**Eso es todo, puede que me vuelvan a ver o no, eso lo decidiré yo. Adiositos :3**

**-**CHAOOO PERO TIENES QUE VOLVEEER- dijeron andrea y pinkie.

-Las siguiente preguntas son de bright diamond- dijo fabiana.

**Bright Diamond**

**Holawas aqui tu reina de las pendejas XDDDD y drogadicta y demas XD, derby es la marca de mi sensual cara y es derpy**

**-**Hola bright- dijeron todos.

**Bueno aquí vienen mis sensuales y sexys preguntas XD  
1\. ¿Crees que me caí un millón de veces cuando era bebé? (DI QUE SIII XD)**

-Sí creo que te caíste un millón de veces de la sensual cuna- dijo Andrea.

**2\. ¿Rarity porque eres tan femenina, porque no mejor eres como dashie?**

**-**Porque una dama siempre debe de estar ordenada y a la moda- dijo rarity

**3\. Applejack ¿Cómo le hace es para soportar a tu hermana, dimeeeeeee que yo quiero matar a la mía?**

**-**Con paciencia- dijo applejack.

**4\. ¿Mis fanfics son malos XD loshe son malos XD?**

**-**NO SON MALOS, SON GENIALEEEEES- dijo Andrea.

**5\. ¿Te gustan los conejos :3?**

**-**ME GUSTAN TODOS LOS CONEJOS, MENOS EL CONEJO CLOPERO (valentin)- dijo Andrea.

**6\. Miau miau okño XD ¿tienes hambre? Yo si XD**

**-**No porque ya comí- dijo Andrea.

**7\. ¿Sabías que eras mi hermana perdida XDDDDD okno? (Bright diamond sabe que si XD lol tenemos el mismo nombre de pony y real, Ximena, Ximena y Bright Diamond y Bright Heart solo por los apellidos XD)**

**-**Tienes razón, son hermanas perdidas- dijo Andrea.

**8\. ¿Chocolate o manzana?**

**-**Chocolate- dijo Andrea.

**Pos eso esto se despide un pony XD bye**

**-**BYE- dijeron todos.

-Siguiente- dijo Fabiana.

**Pegasister del corazón**

**YAY (Lol no entre a mi cuenta y escribo aca XDD)****  
SENSUALES! Como siempre ewe :3 !Deja comentarios en mis fics Plis! D:**

**-**Oki agusty- dijo Andrea.

**Preguntas:****  
Dash:  
Te reto a que agas el cuchi con Soarin -3-**

**-**QUEEE NOO COMO SE TE OCURRE, NO LO AREEEE- dijo dashie.

-Ya pero no era para tanto- dijo Fabiana.

**¿Cómo es tu relación con Tu papá?**

**-**La verdad no lo veo desde que era chiquita, así que esa pregunta no la puedo responder- dijo dashie.

**Fluttershy:****  
¿Como te hiciste amiga de Rarity?**

**-**No lose- dijo flutty.

**Applejack:****  
!DIME Y TUS PAPAS! D: DIMEEEEEEEEE Asasadasasasas**

**-**La verdad nunca los conocí- dijo applejack.**  
Rarity:  
¿Te gusta Spike ewe? :3**

**-**No mucho que digamos****

**Pinkie Pie:****  
¿Alguna vez estubiste en tu casa a solas con sheese? ¿Ye gustaría ewe :#3)**

**-**Nop nunca- dijo triste.

**Estas fueron mis Preguntas Sensuales :D Como siempre me despido****  
Ximena ADIOOOSH (O como me decis Anchoa xD)  
Quiero una Salchipapa o.O  
PDC**

**-**NO SOY ANCHOAAA- dijo alguien desconocido :3

-Así q ya llegaste tremenda vaga- dijo Andrea.

-La vaga de Ximena- dijo Fabiana.

-GAN SHO NO SOY NINGUNA VAGAAA Y MENOS UNA ANCHOA- dijo la Ximena.

-Como sea, antes de que Ximena nos mate, BYEE GENTE FEA O BONITA- dijo Andrea

* * *

**Sorry por demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero el colegio no me deja :(**


End file.
